Coming to America
by Althena Journeymen
Summary: Ranma get's sent to america by Princapul Kuno, while he is there he finds out something shocking. my first fic sorry i finished chapter1 just dont have it up yet
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfiction so I don't know what to say, I had it edited by a verteran writer named Zargreus so I hope its good.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
A while ago in a peaceful district in Japan known as Nerima, crash (well almost peaceful)  
  
"Ranma we are going to be late again" screamed a thoroughly annoyed Akane. "every morning you wake up late and then make me late, hurry up and eat".  
  
"Ya know Akane I wouldn't need to sleep so much if I had gotten enough as a kid", Ranma shoots an accusing glare at Genma.  
  
"Well we need to leave now or we really will be late" said Akane as she grabbed Ranma by his pig-tail.  
  
As they ran to school the usual fight between Akane and Ranma ensued. Ranma calling Akane an uncute tomboy, as Akane attempts to hit him with her book-bag.  
  
When they finally got to school they were met by a big surprise, for the first time since he came to Japan the front yard of the school was empty. Akane and Ranma stood and stared at the emptiness were once stood the hundreds of men that tried to get a date with Akane.They had since stopped, after accepting Ranma's engagement.  
  
As they both stood time slowly ticked away, a tumble weed rolled by and dust devils whirled through the court yard as they stood in silence. Just as Akane was realizing what time it was the bell rang.  
  
"Darn were late" said Akane as they entered the school.  
  
"That was weird," Said Ranma "has that ever happened to you"  
  
"Ranma Saotome" Yelled Principal Kuno (in his Hawaiian accent) from down the hall"ye be late again my keiki, I'll be seein you in my office after school".  
  
During his first class while he was in the hall holding buckets of water he wondered what ol' man Kuno wanted.  
  
The day wore on without any major mishaps. Most of his pre-lunch classes were spent with Ranma sitting in class staring out the window.  
  
When lunch came Ranma was to nervous to eat. It was really starting to worry Akane, he never missed a meal unless he was fighting.  
  
"Ranma why don't you eat something".  
  
"I just don't really fell like eating right now Akane" grumbled Ranma. "I don't feel so good".  
  
The rest of the days classes went by fairly slow, Ranma stomach grumbling from the lack of food, and Akane worrying if he was going to die of starvation.  
  
As soon as school was over Akane went to Ranma and asked "do you want me to wait for you".  
  
"No Akane I think ill be all right".  
  
"Ok I'll go home then".  
  
On Akane's way home she found herself wishing she had stayed behind for Ranma but it was to late now.  
  
  
  
When Ranma finally did get home he was rather tired due to three things, the fact he was sick from not eating, the long walk home ,and the news he got from ol' man Kuno.  
  
"How could he do this to me"He grumbled angrily."I don't even know fluent English".  
  
"Hello Ranma". Kasumi said as she stepped out of the kitchen with dinner.  
  
  
  
"Hello son". Soun said sipping his cup of tea.  
  
"What did the principal want this time boy" Inquired Genma  
  
Ranma sat down at the table and thought about it for a moment. "he is going to send me to America on the foreign exchange program". Ranma Cringed as he remembered what ol' man Kuno said to get him to go.  
  
  
  
"Come in Ranma". Principal Kuno was sitting admiring his office.  
  
"you wanted to see me sir" Ranma shook as he spoke.  
  
"yes, Ranma I've been going over your attendance record and your grades"  
  
Ranma started to sweat profusely as Kuno continued.  
  
"and frankly I don't think you are going to pass".  
  
"I have come to a decision about how you are going to make it through my school". Kuno got up to inspect some of his trees.  
  
If he comes anywhere NEAR me with those stupid hair shears he is dead. Ranma thought.  
  
"I'm going to send you to America as our foreign exchange student". Kuno said with a smile.  
  
Ranma was shocked at the proclamation, he stood there untill his brain finally screamed for him to say something. "But you cant, I wont go". Screamed a very agitated Ranma.  
  
"I can, and you will"."that is unless you don't want to pass".  
  
Ranma thought for a second. The idea held promise. if I do this I wont have to deal with all the fiancees  
  
For a whole year, I wont have to deal with the Kuno's or Ryoga, He smiled at that though then his face tightened I also wont be able to see Akane or Ukyo His face turned to a frown at that thought. Then another thought intruded his nearly empty head.  
  
I'll pass high school. "OK I'll go".  
  
"I was hoping you would see it my way". "I will seein you tomorrow, we will be discussin when ya leave". 


	2. The Arrival

I should get about 1 chapter done a week but if I donÃ­t than that means that my editor is sick or IÃ­m just having writerÃ­s block.  
  
Chapter 1 The Arrival  
  
The next morning at the Tendo dojo.  
  
"Ranma, Ranma its time to get up! Ranma." Akane said as she peeked into Ranma's room, only to find him not there. "Where did he go now?"  
  
As Akane headed down stairs she thought she heard Ranma's voice in the dining room as she entered there he was talking about the trip with Soun.  
  
"You're up early." She commented as she sat down to eat breakfast.  
  
"Yeah, could'nt sleep." Ranma slumped his shoulders.  
  
"Today your going to find out when you leave right." Kasumi said as she entered the room with a big basket of rice."I sure hope you have a good time."  
  
" Sure Kasumi seeing as I don't know very much English and I was forced to go with penalty of not passing high school, I think ill have a blast." Ranma put his face in his hands. "I'm probably going to be bored out of my mind."  
  
"Well you will get used to it, think of it as Martial Arts only applied to learning English." Akane knew that might help him.  
  
"Hey I could do that! If it has Martial Arts I can do anything." Ranma replied happily, thinking of this new prospect.gave he gave Akane a big hug "Thanks Akane, I feel better now."  
  
As Ranma got up to leave all Akane could manage to do was sit there and stare at his escaping figure Did he just thank me? OK he has officially cracked! .With that she left the room.  
  
The walk to school was different, the fights that both Ranma and Akane were used to having on the way just did'nt occur. Akane was staring to worry, "Are you ok Ranma? You look a little pale."  
  
"Im fine. Why?" Ranma stopped and knealed down on the fence to get closer to Akane, "Are you worried about me Akane? Or are you just jealous that I'll meet some CUTE girls in America."  
  
Takahashi Protocol 326 (Saotome Open Mouth, Insert Foot.)  
  
"JERK!" Screamed Akane as she pushed him into the canal below.  
  
SPLASH  
  
"Whatcha do that for?" A newly wet Ranma-chan said as she tried to remove the water from her hair.  
  
"Oh man now we have to go get some hot water." Akane took off to find some hot water as Ranma-chan was crawling out of the canal.  
  
"Where did she go now?" Ranma-chan looked around to find Akane at a neighbor's house getting some hot water.  
  
"Here," Akane said as ahe threw her the kettle of hot water. "Hurry up change and lets go."  
  
After Ranma-chan emptied the kettle on her head they took off for school.  
  
At school everyone seemed to be out to get Ranma. They stared at him like he had some severe illness. Then at lunch when he was eating with his friends one of them asked.  
  
"I cant believe Principal Kuno in making you go to America!"  
  
"Yea, so whats so wrong with America." The lunch room went dead silent at Ranma's words. "What?"  
  
"Don't you know that Americans are the leading cause of stupidity." The whole lunch room seemed to nod in unison.  
  
"So Kuno is American?"  
  
Just as Ranma finished his words Kuno walked into the lunch room.  
  
"Ahh Saotome. Finally I will be rid of your evil presence." Kuno smiled. "And I will be able to save the beautious Akane from your sorcerous grasp!"  
  
"Who would ever want to be saved by you?" Akane said as she gritted her teeth.  
  
"Soon Akane I will have you." Kuno moves to give Akane a big hug.  
  
"I'll never be with you!" Akane said as she pulled out her mallet and smacked Kuno once again into the low earth orbit.  
  
The rest of the day was proudly uneventful. The only thing that caught Ranma's interest was history. They were on the chapter about ninja assasins but after a while Ranma just lost interest.  
  
After school Ranma went down to principal Kuno's office.  
  
"Ahh Der be da Meester Saotome see youa made it to a'school on time today, in a hurry to brush up on your English?" Kuno laughed.  
  
"Well old man, when am I leaving?" Ranma was really tired he wanted to get home and go to sleep.  
  
" Tomorrow at eleven oÃ­ clock.You be a stayin at a the Straight house an attendin the 'El Tamalo High school in California" Principal Kuno went serious. "An don you be late."  
  
Ranma just snarled and left for home.  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow at eleven." Ranma said in English as he walked into the house from the back yard.  
  
"Well I guess you better get packed than boy." Genma shouted From his seat as Ranma went upstairs.  
  
Ranma got packed up and headed for the bathroom to bathe.  
  
After a refreshing soak he went to sleep.  
  
The next morning at about 9 o'clock Ranma was up and running through the house humming flight of the bumblebees trying to get the rest of his stuff together. Although he was early in his mind he was late. And to be late was to fail high school.  
  
"Ranma it's not that bad! You still have an hour and a half." said Kasumi as she served him his breakfast.  
  
"I kind of wanted to be there early." Ranma said as he wolfed down his food.  
  
After breakfast Ranma, Akane, Genma, and soun started their trek to the airport.  
  
Whe they did get to the airport they were surprised when the airport was somewhat empty. There were about twenty to thirty people that Ranma didn't know and one that he did.  
  
"Ahh Mr. Satome, are you ready to leave?" Princupal Kuno flashed Ranma a wicked smile."You leave in five minuetes!"  
  
Ranma was about to say something when the P.A system clicked on. "Last boarding call for United States, San Fransisco."  
  
"I guess that's my flight, I'll call you guys when I get to America." Ranma started for the entrance to the terminal.  
  
Ã¬Hold on a second Satome.Ã® Principal Kuno hands Ranma a packet of papers. Ã¬ These are the names of the people you're stayin with, there names are Johnathan and Alice Straight, there address is in the packet, have a nice trip." With that Ranma boarded the plane. Not noticing the huge sweat drop on Genma's head as he entered the plane at hearing the Straight's names.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
As the middle-aged woman, her husband, her teenaged daughter, and her teenage son entered the airport she felt a little nervous.Her son had never been away from home for more that a week, let alone a whole year. She couldn't blame him though. With all the stuff he was put through before he volunteered to go to Japan. She was glad he was going.  
  
"Well this is my terminal," The teenage boy as he turned to his sister. "You take care of mom and dad IÃ­ll see you in a year."  
  
"Okay Kris." his sister said  
  
"Now are you sure you have everything?" The worry in his mother's voice was extremely noticeable.  
  
"Yes mother and don't worry. I'll be fine, I'm sure the Tendo's will take good care of me."  
  
thank god I learned Japanese. thought Kris as he gave his mother a hug, shook his father's hand and entered the terminal.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
As Ranma exited the plane he stretched, for the first time in his life he felt good, he was able to sleep the whole eighteen hour flight. Now I have to find my way to El Tamalo and the Straight residence.  
  
It would be a whole lot easier if I knew English. Ranma was totally stumped. He got lost trying to find Champion Sreet. Now I know how it feels to be Ryouga.  
  
Ranma turned to the nearest pedestrian.  
  
"Excuse..me do you know where Ch..amp Street is?" Ranma struggled with the words.  
  
"You're not from around here are you." Said the man puzzled.  
  
"No I'm an exchange student from Japan." Ranma was sweating hoping he said it right.  
  
"OH! That explains it then, Champ St is right there." The man pointed in the direction Ranma was facing.  
  
"That way?" Ranma pointed in the same direction, the man nodded. " I thank you sir" I think im getting the hang of English Ranma sprinted down the street.  
  
About fifteen minuetes (and six back tracks) later Ranma finally found the house. It was mostly white with red trim, it was two stories and had a really tall tree in the middle of the front yard.  
  
Ranma was nervous as he climbed the steps to ring the doorbell God I hope they don't think I'm an idiot.  
  
RING  
  
"Just a minute." Called a voice from in the house.  
  
As the door opened the most beautiful woemen Ranma had ever seen sood in the doorway.she was about as tall as Ranma's girl form same shoulder width and bust size, long legs and arms, and her hair was a long black that went to the bottom of her sholdiers, her eyes were hazel and sparkled as she asked "Can I help you? Sir are you ok? You're drooling."  
  
"Sorry." said Ranma as he snapped back to reality and wiped the drool from his mouth. "Im Ranma, the foreign exchange student from Japan"  
  
"OH! We've been waiting for you! Come in please."  
  
These people must have a lot of money. thought Ranma as he checked out the house.The house was very lavishly decorated with various art peices about the main hal and of a VERY differen style then the Tendo's had. I think I'm going to like it here.  
  
"Mom! Dad! The exchange student is here!" She turned to Ranma "By the way, my name is Jennifer.Pleased to meet you."  
  
Soon a pair of adults came into the main hall from the kitchen. One was a tall broad shouldered man of middle ages and thin grey hair. The other was a woman and an apparent throwback to the American fifties style. Complete with apron. He had chestnut brown hair and big, happy and alert eyes.  
  
" Oh hello! You must be Ranma!" The woman said cheerfully. "I'm Alice and this is my husband Johnathan." The big man nodded.  
  
Should I give them my whole title? Ranma debated to himself. After he decided he would, in order to get a good impression.  
  
"I am Ranma Saotome, of the Saotome anything-goes school of Martial Arts. Heir to the Saotome school of Indiscriminate Grappling."  
  
The parents went dead silent. The father's face aglow with anger  
  
"Did you say Saotome?" Said the man as he stood up  
  
"Yes, Ranma Satome." Ranma was sweating, confused to hell..  
  
"What is your fathers name may we ask." Alice also stunned.  
  
"Genma Saotome," Ranma cautiously replied. Both parents seemed to jerk. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
Johnathan turned to Alice, "I suppose we have to tell him sometime."  
  
Johnathan walked up to Ranma and captured him in a breath wrenching bear hug."Son!'  
  
"WHAT?!!!" Screamed Ranma as he tried to break free of the man's death grip.  
  
"Didn't your father tell you?" The woman asked. There was a long resounding pause " You're engaged to our Daughter!"  
  
A full fifteen seconds of silence followed.  
  
Ranma could'nt do anything except stand there  
  
"May I use your phone please?"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
As Kris exited the plane he noticed the difference between America and Japan.  
  
"To think I'm going to be spending a year here." He said as he walked out of the airport.  
  
As Kris made his way to the dojo he ended up stopping at every book store. When he was finally done he found he would have more than enough reading material for the year.  
  
When Kris did make it to the dojo he was sweating and tired frim all the walking maybe I shouldnÃ­t have done so much shopping. He thought as he approached the door and rapped lightly on it.  
  
Taptaptap  
  
"Who is it?" came a sweet voice from the other side of the door.  
  
The door opened to find a tall woman who could of only been Kasumi from his description of the family he was given. Kasumi was as cheery as ever. "Can I help you?"  
  
"I'm Kris Straight. The exchange student from America." Kris cought himself slightly blushing.  
  
"Hello, Im Kasumi Tendo we have been expecting you."  
  
The tour through the house was fairly quick, he got to meet Soun, Genma, and Akane who was practicing in the Dojo.  
  
Kasumi showed him to his room, he unpacked then walked down stairs to talk for a little while.  
  
Kris found the discussion very boring though, mostly talk about Soun and Genma's past, nothing interesting.  
  
Just as Kris was bout to ask if he could use the phone it rang and Kasumi picked it up.  
  
"Hello, Tendo residence."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Hi Kasumi, It's Ranma. Can I speak to my father please?" Ranma was talking through clenched teeth.  
  
"Certainly Ranma. just a second," She put down the phone and called to Genma. "Mr. Saotome! Ranma's on the phone!"  
  
"Coming Kasumi," Called Genma. He reached the phone and spoke into the receiver. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello pop," Ranma said coldly. "I see you have managed to do it again, only this time to a women in America."  
  
"Errr. What do you mean son?" Genma was sweating bullets. He was afraid this would happen.  
  
"I mean that you got me engaged to an American woman pop." Ranma replied his voice dripping with acid.  
  
" I'm sorry son. I don't know what your are talking about." Genma replied in an obvious lie.  
  
Ranma chuckled lightly. "Pop put the phone closer to your ear.I want you to listen ver carefully."  
  
As Genma brought the phone to him ear he could hear the crackling of energy on the other side. Suddenly the phone began to glow in yellow light.  
  
"MOUKO TAKABISHA!"  
  
The straight family looked in awe as the mouthpiece of the phone was engulfed in a yellow light that Ranma poured into the reicever with his hand. Genma stood there as the light flew from the ear piece of the phone and burned him to a cinder.  
  
As Ranma set down the smoking receiver he smiles to himself.  
  
"Aaaah, I feel better." He said much calmer now. With that Ranma asked where he would sleep. The straight family pointed dumbly up the stairs. Ranma quickly grabbed his stuff and headed upstairs.  
  
The Family couldn't do anything but stand there. Mouths agape. It was going to be a long year. 


End file.
